Types of Ammunition
GoldenEye has several types of ammunition for different guns which are documented below. In addition to this maximum, Bond can carry the contents of any equipped weapons; for example, with two RC-P90s Bond can carry 800+80+80 = 960 pistol ammo. All of the thrown weapons have one "in the chamber" which raises their maximum by one. Pistol Ammo Pistol ammo is used by pistols and submachine guns. Bond can carry a maximum of 800 bullets. Note that this ammunition is only called "ammo" when picked up. Rifle Ammo Rifle ammo is used by assault rifles, and the sniper rifle. Bond can carry a maximum of 400 rounds of this ammo. Note that this ammunition is only called "ammo" when picked up. Shotgun Cartridges Shotgun cartridges are used by the two shotguns. Bond can carry a maximum of 100 cartridges. Hand Grenades Bond can carry a maximum of 13 hand grenades. Rockets Rockets are only used by the rocket launcher. Bond can carry a maximum of 4 rockets. Remote Mines Bond can carry a maximum of 11 remote mines. Proximity Mines Bond can carry a maximum of 11 proximity mines. Timed Mines Bond can carry a maximum of 11 timed mines. Throwing Knives Bond can carry a maximum of 11 throwing knives. Grenade Rounds Grenade rounds are only used by the grenade launcher. Bond can carry a maximum of 12 grenade rounds. Magnum Bullets Magnum bullets are only used by the Cougar Magnum. Bond can carry a maximum of 200 magnum bullets. Golden Bullets Golden bullets are only used by the Golden Gun. Bond can carry a maximum of 100 golden bullets. Bugs Bond can carry a maximum of 11 bugs. GoldenEye Keys Bond can only carry 1 GoldenEye key at a time. Plastique Bond can carry a maximum of 11 plastic explosives. Watch Laser Battery The watch laser has a maximum charge of 1000. Watch Magnet Attract The watch magnet attract has a maximum charge of 10. Tank Shells Tank shells are only used by the tank. Bond can carry a maximum of 50 tank shells. These can be collected as usual ammo pickups, assigned at the start of a mission, or assigned using the tank itself. Unused Ammo Types Unused Bullets Presumably these bullets would've been for one or more of the weapons that use pistol ammo in the final version of the game. It may have been a special type of ammo for submachine guns as in Perfect Dark. Darts Adds four darts to inventory on collection. Explosive Pens Explosive Cases Adds one bomb case on collection. Bond can carry a maximum of 2 explosive cases. Flares Bond can carry a maximum of 8 flares. Apples Bond can carry a maximum of 6 Apples. Sticks of Dynamite Micro Cameras Adds a single micro camera to inventory. Unknown Camera ID 1B is assigned to the camera used in Bunker to photograph the main screen and in Silo to photograph the satellite. The item itself does not utilize this. Tokens Adds one token to inventory. The token acts as the flag in multiplayer and is used for the scenario The Living Daylights. Category:Ammo Types